1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of carrying and storage devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to a carrying case which may be mounted as a padded surface to a music desk, reading stand or other working surface, thereby providing easy access to the items carried.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, carrying cases have been draped over planar, horizontal surfaces, for providing access to the items carried within the case.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,402 to Markey is for a Folding Table Cover For Handbells. The Table Cover comprises a padded cover portion and a detachable apron that extends downwardly from the periphery of the cover portion. The apron provides aesthetic effect, not contributing substantively to the structure of the Table Cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,535 issued to Cook discloses a Portable Tool Case. The tool case is composed of at least two panels attached together, each panel having a plurality of pockets thereon. In a first embodiment, the panels are attached to each other along an adjacent edge, thus forming a hinge, whereby the panels may be folded closed, the pocket carrying surface of each panel being disposed adjacent to one another when closed. The Tool Case disclosed in the first embodiment may also be unfolded, into an open position, for draping the case over a horizontal elongated member. In a second embodiment of the Portable Tool Case, the panels each include an upturned lip about each of the unhinged edges for forming an attache type of carrying case. In a third embodiment, the panels form four sides of a box shaped case, having a single open end for being received about a table surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,724 to Gardner discloses a Drumstick Carrier Apparatus and Method. The drumstick carrier is composed of a horizontal seat portion having a downwardly depending skirt extending from the periphery of the seat portion. A plurality of pockets are mounted on the outside of the skirt. The seat portion is intended to be placed on the seat of a drummer""s stool. The Drumstick Carrier may be rolled up for storing and transporting the drumsticks.
A Trap Stand Carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,922 to Yarnold. The Trap Stand Carrier has an elongated main brace with straps at either end thereof, or alternatively, a length of material attached along one edge thereof to the brace, for securing objects such as a music stand to the brace. A handle is provided on the brace that may be moved along the brace for balancing the load. Additionally, shoulder straps may be provided for mounting the carrier on a person""s shoulder.
None of the aforementioned devices appear to work with, or make use of the shelf or upright ledge typically found on the support surface or face of a music desk or book stand. If it is even possible to mount these devices on a typical music desk or book stand, the shelf or upright ledge would prove troublesome, creating an uneven surface on the covered desk top. The devices discussed, generally drape over a substantially planar surface, none are mountable on an edge, whether perpendicular to or planar with the support surface.
Percussionists use a wide variety of percussion mallets to extract desired sounds from varied percussion instruments, such as drums, cymbals, and percussion keyboard instruments. Percussionists require a flat surface on which to place these mallets and small percussion instruments during performances for immediate retrieval and application. The common method is to use an expensive trap table made exclusively for this purpose. Because of the cost, most performing ensembles rarely employ more than one trap table. In addition, percussionists must purchase a stick bag to contain their mallets because the trap table is not suitable for transporting the mallets.
There is a demonstrated need in the field of music for a bag which can be used to carry and store items, such as percussion mallets, and which converts an ordinary music desk into a trap table, providing easy access to the same items and having a cushioned table top cover which is secured to an edge of the music desk or other supporting surface. Such a bag would prove useful in many other areas where items need to be stored and carried, and easy access provided once the destination has been reached, such as for books, papers and tools.
The present invention is a carrying case or trap bag which may be mounted to a planar edge or an upright edge of a music desk, book stand or other supporting surface, thereby providing a padded working surface, as well as easy access to the items carried in the trap bag. The trap bag provides an attache style internal compartment, having pockets defined therein, that may be opened or closed.
The trap bag is comprised of two halves, each half having an outer surface and an inner surface. A first hinge or fold is formed along the adjacent edges of the halves such that the inner surfaces of each of the halves forms one continuous surface, and likewise, the outer surfaces of each of the halves forms another continuous surface. The trap bag may be folded into a closed position in which the inner surfaces are opposed to each other, or unfolded into an open position. It may be further folded on a line perpendicular to the first fold line, then secured in the folded position for carrying. The inner surface of a lower half carries at least one pocket for receiving the items to be carried or stored.
For use as a trap table, the bag may be completely unfolded into an open position and mounted on a music desk. An envelope is formed at the periphery of the upper half on the edge opposite the hinge or fold. The envelope has a slot or opening therein for receiving an edge of the supporting surface. The slot or opening may be oriented for receiving either a planar edge of the supporting surface or an edge formed by an upright ledge formed on the supporting surface, such as on a music desk or book stand. A pair of side walls may be formed around the periphery of the first or second, or both halves, to define a protected internal compartment therein.
Additional pockets may be provided on any of the inner or outer surfaces of either half of the bag, as well as on or in the other pockets. Straps and handles may be provided to make the trap bag easier to hold, carry and transport. Conventional closures such as zippers, clasps, buckles, buttons, straps and loop and hook fastener may be provides about the periphery of the halves, or on any of the pockets.
A first object of the invention is to provide an easily transportable trap bag for items including but not limited to percussion mallets, books, papers, and tools, having an internal compartment including at least one pocket therein for carrying items and a cover for closing the compartment.
A second object of the invention is to provide an attache style trap bag having an internal compartment, and a cover for closing the internal compartment, and also including pockets in the compartment for holding various items placed in the trap bag.
A third object of the invention is to provide a trap bag that may be mounted, in an open position, onto the edge of a supporting surface, to provide a cushioned working surface, as well as, easy access to the items carried in the trap bag.
A fourth object of the invention is to provide a trap bag that may be used with a working surface that has an upright edge formed thereon.
A fifth object is to provide a device for holding percussion mallets in a storage mode, that quickly and easily converts any concert music stand into a trap table, for holding and providing ready access to devices such as mallets and small percussion instruments during a performance.